staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 17 (seria II, odc.4) - Niewidomy świadek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Pingwiny na Antarktydzie (Penguins, the Antatrctic Wildlife) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /16/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /11/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Bliskie spotkania z niedźwiedziem polarnym (Face to Face with the Polar Bear) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Jerome Bouvier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2692; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5857 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5857); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /11/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2468 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 139, Nierówna walka (Bonanza, ep. 139, The Toy Soldier); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2693; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2469 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /17/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /12/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Transporter - odc. 3/12 (Transporter, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Francja, USA, Niemcy (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:25 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:05 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /1/; magazyn ekonomiczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Zabójcza rozgrywka (Aces'N'Eights) 83'; western kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Craig R. Baxley; wyk.:Casper Van Dien, Bruce Boxleitner, Ernest Borgnine; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Glina - odc. 8/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Świat się kręci - /17/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Bonanza - odc. 139, Nierówna walka (Bonanza, ep. 139, The Toy Soldier); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Pociąg strachu (Derailed) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Aruba (2002); reż.:Bob Misiorowski; wyk.:Jean-Claude Van Damme, Tomas Arana, Laura Elena Harring; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Notacje - Zdzisława Grąbkowska. Byłam kochanym dzieckiem prof. Sygietyńskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 3/91 Romantyczny weekend; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Rajd; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 343; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 971 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 140 - Testament; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (68) Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 11 "Rywalki"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Laskowik & Malicki (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 61 "Biznes is biznes" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1002 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 12 "Belfer"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/76; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 971 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 972 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1003; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 738; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Sekrety miłości 88'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Matysek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Czas honoru - odc. 69 "Ultimatum Rainera" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 1/25 (Republic of Doyle s. 1 ep. 101); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Mike Clattenburg; wyk.:Allan Hawco, Sean McGinley, Peter MacNeill, Lynda Boyd, Krystin Pellerin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 2/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 102); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polska bez fikcji – na bis - Zawód turysta 13'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Klimala; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Polska bez fikcji – na bis - Laleczka 19'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Natalia Kostenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Kielce 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:10 Pogoda - 24.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:31 Informacje - Flesz; STEREO, 16:9 07:36 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 07:38 Podwodna Polska - U - Boot numer X - program podróżniczy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Twój Album -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Wszystko mi wolno coraz wolniej; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Wasowskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Jesienne opowieści; film przyrodniczy; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Antenowe remanenty. KONCERTY W TVP WARSZAWA - BOHDAN ŁAZUKA - TRZYMAM SIĘ - cz. I"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Śpiewać każdy może...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Fascynujące Śląskie - Sebastian Kawa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Twój Album -; STEREO, 16:9 14:05 Wszystko mi wolno coraz wolniej; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English 229; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol - odc. 190; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:01 Bez demagogii - Polityczny Talk show - program publicystyczny; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:42 Tacy sami - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:48 W 80 dni dookoła lata - program turystyczno - krajoznawczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Nożem i widelcem 3); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Lekcja dobrych manier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:32 Agroświętokrzyskie - magazyn rolniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:37 Tacy sami - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:42 Książka pod żaglami - cyfrowe rejsy z Warmii i Mazur - program publicystyczno - kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:04 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 18:19 Odkrywanie Jury - program krajoznawczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Informacje - Aktualności z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:52 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:53 Tacy sami - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Podwodna Polska - Wyścigi o życie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Informacje - Flesz; STEREO, 16:9 20:06 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:08 Weekendowe malowanie - program rozrywkowy; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:23 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Tajemnice historii - Zaginiony skarb Przemyślidów - program historyczny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:46 W 80 dni dookoła lata - program turystyczno - krajoznawczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:57 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Pogoda - 24.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:04 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 24.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje - aktualności z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:16 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 22:17 W 80 dni dookoła lata - program turystyczno - krajoznawczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Lider; esej dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Everyday English 229; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Ahora espanol - odc. 190; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 9:00 Czyja wina? (16) - serial paradokumentalny 10:00 Trudne sprawy (142) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (316) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (40) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Czyja wina? (17) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1742) - serial obyczajowy 14:50 Trudne sprawy (348) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (571) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (454) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1743) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (315) - serial komediowy 20:05 Megahit: Strażnik granicy - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 22:10 Kości 8 (158) - serial kryminalny 23:10 Zdrady (16) - serial paradokumentalny 0:10 Terror Mechagodzilli - film SF, Japonia 1974 2:05 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:20 Rozmowy w toku: Haruję na dorosłego syna nieroba - talk-show 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej (1792) - serial obyczajowy 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:10 Wawa non stop (16) - serial 12:15 Ukryta prawda (218) - serial paradokumentalny 13:15 Szpital (92) - serial paradokumentalny 14:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Jej wina (1063) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Ukryta prawda (219) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Gorące singielki na randkach w ciemno - talk-show 17:00 Szpital (93) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Wawa non stop (17) - serial 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1793) - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: W ciszy (1064) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Prawo Agaty (4) - serial obyczajowy 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (4) - talk-show 23:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 0:05 Na językach (4) - program rozrywkowy 1:05 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (4) - serial komediowy 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Arkana magii (1054) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:40 Rozmowy w toku: Gorące singielki na randkach w ciemno - talk-show 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:50 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 71 6:45 Mega Chichot 7:20 Shaggy & Scooby Doo Get a Clue! 7:50 Scooby Doo 8:20 Scooby Doo 8:55 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 8 9:55 Nieposkromiona miłość Odcinek: 16 10:55 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 71 11:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 25 12:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 26 12:30 Simba Odcinek: 13 13:00 Mega Chichot 13:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 17 14:30 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 17 15:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 8 16:30 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 17 17:30 Nieposkromiona miłość Odcinek: 17 18:30 Scooby Doo 19:00 Scooby Doo 19:30 Shaggy & Scooby Doo Get a Clue! 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 5 21:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 6 22:00 Zaginiony batalion 23:55 Ostatni patrol 1:55 To był dzień 3:00 4music 4:05 Dekoratornia 4:40 4music TVN 7 5:20 We dwoje (7/17) - program rozrywkowy 6:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Czeszka (1060) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 7:20 Sąd rodzinny: Julka i jej brat (121) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Upadek (418) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:15 Detektyw Monk 4: Pan Monk wraca do domu (7/16) - serial kryminalny 10:15 Ostry dyżur 8: Orion na niebie (18/22) - serial obyczajowy 11:20 Mango - telezakupy 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Tajemnicze porwanie (122) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Świńska krew (419) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Bez śladu 7 (22/24) - serial kryminalny 15:55 Czerwony Orzeł 2 (5/18) - serial przygodowy 17:05 Punkt krytyczny 2 (4/18) - serial sensacyjny 18:00 Detektyw Monk 4: Pan Monk na ślubie (8/16) - serial kryminalny 19:00 Bez śladu 7 (23/24) - serial kryminalny 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Dziecko Rosemary - horror, USA 1968 22:45 The Event: Zdarzenie (8/22) - serial SF 23:45 Wieczór strachu: Nieznajomi - horror, USA 2008 1:35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:40 W roli głównej: Robert Kozyra (8/17) - talk-show 4:10 W roli głównej: Mateusz Kusznierewicz (9/17) - talk-show 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV 6 6:00 Szósty zmysł 7:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 44 7:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 45 8:00 Sopot TOPtrendy 2012 - Jubileusz 35-lecia zespołu Bajm 9:05 Tylko taniec - Got to Dance Odcinek: 7 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 210 12:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 72 13:00 Prawdziwe uczucie Odcinek: 18 14:00 Mam talent! Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 7 16:00 Tylko taniec - Got to Dance Odcinek: 7 17:30 Sopot TOPtrendy 2013 18:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 46 18:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 47 19:00 Prawdziwe uczucie Odcinek: 19 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 211 21:00 Rude Tube Odcinek: 5 21:30 Ośmiornica 23:30 Wzór Odcinek: 14 0:30 Spóźniony gość 2:15 4music 3:20 Muzyczne listy 4:25 Muzyczne listy 5:00 Szósty zmysł TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur (32) - serial dokumentalny 6:30 No problem! (6) - program lifestylowy 7:00 Tom i Jerry (65) - serial animowany 7:05 Tom i Jerry (66) - serial animowany 7:10 Tom i Jerry (67) - serial animowany 7:25 Kacze opowieści (74) - serial animowany 7:55 Zaklinacz psów (6) - reality show 9:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (6) - serial przyrodniczy 10:00 Tarzan w wielkim mieście (9) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Medicopter (61) - serial sensacyjny 11:30 Zaginiony świat (7) - serial przygodowy 12:30 Kasia i Tomek (29) - serial komediowy 13:00 Kasia i Tomek (30) - serial komediowy 13:30 Mike i Molly 2 (5) - serial komediowy 14:00 Mike i Molly 2 (6) - serial komediowy 14:30 Kasia i Tomek (31) - serial komediowy 15:00 Kasia i Tomek (32) - serial komediowy 15:30 13 posterunek (12) - serial komediowy 16:10 13 posterunek (16) - serial komediowy 16:55 Mike i Molly 2 (7) - serial komediowy 17:30 Mike i Molly 2 (8) - serial komediowy 18:00 Zaginiony świat (8) - serial przygodowy 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (15) - serial animowany 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (17) - serial animowany 20:00 Dzień dwunastu katastrof - film SF, Kanada/USA 2012 21:55 Maczeta - film sensacyjny, USA 2010 0:05 Zejście 2 - horror, Wielka Brytania 2009 2:05 Do góry nogami! (8) - program rozrywkowy 3:00 JRG w akcji (4) - serial dokumentalny 3:25 Dyżur (35) - serial dokumentalny 3:55 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 4:20 Menu na miarę (3) - program kulinarny 4:45 Z archiwum policji (9) - serial dokumentalny 5:10 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 5:35 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny Puls 2 6:00 Tarzan Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 6:30 Tarzan Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 7:00 Zaginiony świat Odcinek: 8 8:00 Reksio Odcinek: 2 8:20 Reksio Odcinek: 3 8:30 Marta mówi Odcinek: 26 9:00 Mia i ja Odcinek: 26 9:30 Bolek i Lolek 10:00 George prosto z drzewa Odcinek: 6 10:30 Sonic Underground Odcinek: 11 11:00 Leonardo Odcinek: 11 11:15 Milusiaki Odcinek: 25 11:30 Pippi Odcinek: 7 12:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 7 12:30 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 14 13:00 Superauta Odcinek: 15 13:30 Sonic Underground Odcinek: 11 14:00 Marta mówi Odcinek: 27 14:25 Mia i ja Odcinek: 1 15:00 Reksio Odcinek: 2 15:10 Reksio Odcinek: 3 15:30 Bolek i Lolek 15:50 Jaś i magiczna fasola 17:30 George prosto z drzewa Odcinek: 6 18:00 Łowcy smoków Odcinek: 6 18:25 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 14 19:00 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 20:00 Ale numer! Odcinek: 16 20:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 17 21:00 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 18 22:00 13 posterunek Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 23:05 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 23:40 Gliniarz z Memphis Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 0:10 Gliniarz z Memphis Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 1:05 Gorące noce 1:30 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 31 2:00 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 32 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 3 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 7 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 13 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 12 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 3 5:05 Radio Romans Odcinek: 18 5:30 Radio Romans Odcinek: 19 TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Sroka złodziejka (Sroka złodziejka); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jak zostać młynarzem (Jak zostać młynarzem); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Cafe Historia - Polscy odkrywcy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Arek - Patagonia (323); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 913 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Miasto z morza - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 2; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wielki Test o Polskim Filmie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 780* - Prawdziwy mężczyzna umie się zachować; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Opole 2004 na bis - VARIUS MANX; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Arek - Patagonia (323); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 18 (68) Słowacja "Na wschód"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 15 Wojciech i Piotr Cugowscy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 913 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 2; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 - Gwiazdor filmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 78 - Wyjazd - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Na dobry początek - KOMBI (2); STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Rumunia - kamperomaniacy (324); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 1); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 18 (68) Słowacja "Na wschód"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Sroka złodziejka (Sroka złodziejka); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jak zostać młynarzem (Jak zostać młynarzem); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 - Gwiazdor filmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 78 - Wyjazd - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Rumunia - kamperomaniacy (324); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 913; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 2; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Zatrzymany czas; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia